


habits (stay high)

by nessakusterbeck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Drugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, gavin is a stoner, let's get high, we all saw this coming, weed's legal baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessakusterbeck/pseuds/nessakusterbeck
Summary: Gavin gets high and dicked down.





	habits (stay high)

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of mine and gavin's home state legalizing weed, i wrote this. 
> 
> pls blaze responsibly.

Gavin Reed worked a stressful job. He had to deal with shady criminal activity, bloody violence, and general dumbasses. Most people had healthy coping methods when it came to their stress like exercise or drinking tea or something gay like that. Not Gavin. No - his coping method was getting stoned out of his goddamn mind.

When weed was legalized in his youth, he was fucking ecstatic. Well, he was until the law said you had to be 21 to buy recreational marijuana and only a specific amount of grams. He took his victories where he could. Until he turned 21, he just bought from his high school's local dealer. The weed wasn't anything impressive, just strong enough to calm him down after a long day of dealing with tests or assholes.

Rather than get drunk until he threw up on his 21st birthday, Gavin bought as much weed as he was legally allowed to carry. He was like a kid in a candy shop. There was so much to choose from. All these different strains had weird ass names and were other colors besides a boring green. Gavin didn't even know where to start. After some browsing and recommendations from the employees, he settled on a strain called Hell's OG, which he thought was very fitting. The employee said it had an earthy and woody taste and was very good for relaxation. It'd make him feel euphoric and happy without making him sleepy or tired. He was sold. It's become his favorite strain since.

Gavin really only brought out his weed for _very_ stressful situations. Anytime he has a bad day at work, he just bitches to his cats and leaves it at that. (He should probably find a real therapist but real therapists don't make funny meowing sounds.)

It's only the very bad days that he'll find himself in his bed, bong in lap, and lighter in hand. His boyfriend, Nines, doesn't really approve of his coping method but what does he know? He doesn't understand the feeling that comes with being high. Gavin has tried to explain to him before but he'll always be at a loss for words. It's hard to explain, you just have to _feel_ it. Also it's not like he's doing Red Ice so Nines can fuck off.

The two partners just finished a tough case that involved a human and android trafficking ring. It normally wouldn't bother Gavin so much but some of the victims they found just looked so _young_ and it brought a chill down his spine and made his stomach churn in disgust. He and Nines were granted the rest of the day off for resolving their case and Gavin couldn't get home fast enough.

As soon as he made it home, he burst through the front door before slamming it shut behind him. He didn't even bother locking it - he was a man on a mission right now. Gavin stripped himself of his jeans and hoodie and slipped into a pair of cozy but worn pajama pants. He didn't bother with a shirt, smoking made him feel hot sometimes.

Gavin grabbed his strain of weed from a special box in his closet and picked up a lighter from his bedside table. He really had too many lighters for his own good. He collapsed on his couch and turned the TV on to some random movie before grabbing his weed, rolling paper, and grinder. He could smoke from his bong but he wanted to lie down and just rot on the couch for a bit so a joint it was. He went to work grinding the weed and piling it into the wrapping paper, carefully rolling it into a thin joint and twisting the edges. Gavin held the joint between his lips, lighting the edge of it and taking in a deep inhale. He let the smoke linger in his mouth before exhaling, a harsh cough coming from his chest.

Bitchtits, Gavin's Ragdoll cat, jumped onto the couch and began to nuzzle her face into his side. Gavin whined and pushed her away, taking in another drag from his joint. "Go away, I'm busy," he muttered.

She did not like that for an answer and loudly meowed at Gavin. He looked down at his cat and mimicked her meow, which only pissed her off more. Eventually Bitchtits grew tired of his game and jumped off the couch, making her way to the kitchen. "Stupid ass cat," Gavin muttered under his breath as he laid down on the couch. For the next hour, he smoked his joint before rolling himself another one.

His entire body felt like a static cling had blanketed him. Gavin would frequently reach up to touch his hair, thinking it was standing up before realizing he was just high as hell and laughing at himself. He melted into the couch and felt like he couldn't move his body except for his left arm, which was lifting his second joint to his mouth.

A gray and smokey haze covered his entire living room. The sound of the TV was just background noise but Gavin was too lost in his high to really listen to anything, which is why he didn't hear his boyfriend enter his apartment. Nines stood at the door and immediately scanned Gavin's vitals. He sharply exhaled through his nose - a huff of annoyance really - as he shut the door behind him. Nines hung his jacket on the back of a kitchen chair and walked over to the couch where Gavin lay, eyes red and a dopey smile on his face.

"Hey babe," Gavin giggled.

Usually Nines would be lecturing Gavin about the repercussions that came with smoking but honestly, Gavin looked too damn cute right now for Nines to be mad. Gavin being shirtless and in loose pajama pants also may have played a factor in that.

"Is that what you've been doing all day?" Nines asked even though he already knew the answer to that. He walked over to the couch and sat by Gavin's feet.

Gavin burst into a fit of giggles as he nodded his head. He lifted his foot and began to nudge Nines' thigh with his toes. "You're wearing too many clothes. Did you know that?"

A smirk toyed at Nines' lips as he looked Gavin over. "I could say the same for you."

"You know what this means, right?" Gavin licked his lips.

Nines pretended to look like he was contemplating an answer. "I think I might."

Nines climbed over Gavin, hovering over the detective before crashing their lips together. Gavin immediately parted his lips and grabbed at Nines' shirt, pulling him closer until their chests touched. The static in the air Gavin had felt earlier now was heavy with Nines' body draped over him. Gavin's reflexes were slower. His tongue was lazy as it brushed against Nines' and his hands trailed down the android's chest.

"Off," Gavin commanded. He pulled on the shirt with a pout on his face.

Nines looked down at him with fondness, knowing Gavin wouldn't even remember the look. One of the perks to him getting high. Nines complied and straddled Gavin's hips, reaching down and purposely took his time taking his shirt off. Gavin whined and smacked Nines' thighs. The android grabbed Gavin's wrists and placed them over his head. "You could at least say please," Nines teased.

Gavin wordlessly responded with a pout and Nines resumed stripping off his shirt. Gavin's hands immediately began to touch the warm skin as he trailed his hands up Nines' torso. The skin was so warm and pale and Gavin could never get over how _real_ it felt, even while he was high. Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines' neck and pulled him down. Their lips met in a hot but messy kiss. Nines bit down on Gavin's lips and pulled, enticing a moan from the detective. The android broke their kiss to kiss Gavin's jawline and down to his neck. Nines bit down on the skin between Gavin's neck and shoulder and sucked harshly.

"Nines," Gavin gasped. He could feel Nines smirk against his skin before the android licked the dark bruise.

Nines continued kissing down Gavin's body, leaving small bite marks down his torso and on his hips. Gavin lifted his hips, desperate for Nines to touch him where he actually wanted it and of course, Nines ignored his growing erection to place tender kisses on his abs. "You fucking suck," Gavin groaned.

"Before we progress this any further, tell me, Gavin, are you capable of walking to the bedroom?" Nines asked.

Gavin looked at Nines and giggled. "No," he admitted.

Nines rolled his eyes but stood up from the couch. "You're insufferable," he said as he moved Gavin's arms around his own neck. Gavin immediately wrapped his legs around Nines' waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Mhm, you love me," he mumbled against the skin before peppering Nines' jaw with kisses.

Nines led the two of them to Gavin's bedroom and shut the door behind him with his foot. The last thing they needed was Gavin's cats interrupting them... again.

Gavin was tossed onto the bed and he burst into a fit of giggles again. Nines crawled over him and wasted no time in pulling Gavin's pajama pants and boxer-briefs off in one motion. Gavin gasped when he felt the cool air hit his naked body. Nines gave Gavin one more kiss on the lips as he trailed down Gavin's body, going lower and lower until he finally made it Gavin's cock. The detective whined and gripped the bedsheets underneath him. Nines licked a long strip from his balls to the tip of his cock and it made Gavin shiver. The android parted his lips and took all of Gavin into his mouth, which turned Gavin into a moaning mess. Nines had no gag reflex so he took all of Gavin with ease. He held down Gavin's hips as he bobbed his head and licked the head of Gavin's cock.

" _Niiiiiines_ ," Gavin moaned. A thin sheen of sweat began to cover Gavin as he bucked his hips into Nines' mouth. His boyfriend's tongue was absolutely sinful and they both knew he wasn't going to last long. "Fuck, fuck, Nines. Baby, I'm so close."

Gavin could feel Nines remove his mouth and he whined. He didn't have much time to react before Nines flipped him over onto his stomach. There was a second of silence before Gavin felt fingers tease his entrance. They were wet and Gavin shivered at the cool feeling. Nines inserted one finger into him and Gavin pushed himself onto his knees. Nines only had one finger in him and he was already shaking but he didn't know if that was from the high or the finger curled inside him. Gavin let out a small gasp before he felt another finger enter inside him. Gavin pressed his face against the bedsheets and moaned as Nines finger fucked him. He added another finger, totaling it to three as he stretched his boyfriend out. "P-please, come on," Gavin begged.

His boyfriend obeyed and Gavin felt empty when Nines removed his fingers. Gavin was about to complain before he felt the tip of Nines cock tease his hole. Gavin shivered in anticipation and thanked whoever designed these androids for their self-lubrication. Nines grabbed Gavin's hips and held them firmly as he slowly thrust himself into Gavin. The detective gripped the bedsheets tightly as he moaned loudly. Nines bottomed out and snapped his hips back, jerking Gavin's body forward. "Fuck, oh my god," he moaned.

Nines pressed his body forward and pressed his chest to Gavin's back. His arms covered Gavin's and he intertwined their fingers together. He placed a kiss on the back of Gavin's neck before thrusting into him again. Gavin cursed under his breath as he tightly held Nines' hand. The only sounds in the room were Gavin's moans, Nines breathy gasps, and the sound of him pounding into Gavin. Sweat covered Gavin's body and he brought their interlocked hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Nines' knuckles. "Nines, fuck baby, I'm gonna cum, oh my god, I'm so close," he panted.

"Me too, love," Nines moaned. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and Gavin could feel his orgasm approaching.

Nines snapped their hips together and Gavin grunted as he came. His orgasm shook through his body, only intensified from his high. Nines came shortly after him, filling Gavin's hole before letting go of his hips and letting Gavin collapse on the bed. Nines left for the bathroom to clean themselves up while Gavin laid there, content and blissful. Nines returned with a clean and warm towel and cleaned off Gavin from his sweat and cum. He dropped the towel on the floor - he'd get to it later - and pulled Gavin into a hug. "Do you wish to discuss the case? Is that why you smoked today?" he asked.

Gavin shook his head and curled himself into Nines' chest. "Later. Now I wanna nap."

Nines kissed the top of Gavin's forehead and pulled the blankets over them. "Of course. Goodnight, Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> ayyee so that was my first fanfic in a really long time. hope y'all liked it. gavin reed is my trash mammal and nines is an angel k bye.


End file.
